Dronestrike X82
The Dronestrike X82 is a small line of sniper rifles. The current model, the MK1A1, uses a ten-round 7.62x51mm NATO magazine. There are currently two models. History Having been well known for his pistols, including a 12-gauge revolver and the LMP CSO 9x19 Parabellum assault pistol, Einar trekked into new terroritory and made the first ever Dronestrike X82. The X82 is a semi-automatic sniping rifle built specifically for government use, although a civilian version is also sold. While the government issued version of the X82 MK1A1 features FMJs and a grenade launcher, as well as a silencer and many other things classified as illegal in the market, the civilian issued version is also used by law enforcement in rural areas. Models So far, two model versions of the gun has been released. It is very popular among government, terrorist, and rebel groups, as well as with hunters, police, and other organizations. The most important usage was that of the 2026 New York shootout, which also used automatic handguns, calling for stricter regulations by gun control (not the gun manufacturer's fault, you sons of bitches). Rumors that this gun is used by gangs and mafias remain unconfirmed. X82 MK1A1M Also known as the "Mark One Aim" when referred to in the government, this rifle features a silencer, a 29" barrel from the M200, as well as a long rail. There are many other features as well, including the Swarovski scope from a Steyr AUG, and multiple other interesting features. The features are as follows: M14 10-Round Magazine (7.62x51mm NATO or .308 Winchester, 50 extra rounds with gun) M203 Grenade Launcher (5 extra 40mm grenades with launcher) M200 Bipod Omega 12.0 Rail (from an CAR15) SCAR Lower Rail Barrett 98 Lower Reciever and stock F2000 Upper Receiver Swarovski AUG Scope x1.5 M200 29" Barrel PBS4 Silencer Flashlight mounted on top of rail This gun differs greatly with the civilian release, which is no surprise seeing that the anti-gun people hate these. DRONESTRIKE X82A1C The civilian little brother to the MK1A1M, the X82 MK1A1C has many of the same features as its' counterpart, but is a much smaller gun. This makes it closer to the 'hunting rifle' specifications, so it is classified as a hunting rifle instead of a sniping rifle, which would strangle it on the civilian market. These are the features to this gun: M14 10-Round Magazine (50 Extra Rounds of NATO ammunition) Barrett Lower and Stock F2000 Upper Omega 7.0 Rail SVD 22.2" Barrel Aimpoint CompM2/M3 QD Rail Mount w/ TR20 Scope AUG Flash Hider #2 Sans Grenade Launcher, Bipod, Lower Rail. It is possible that Dronestrike will release a MK2 version of this rifle, or even another rifle, but for now this is just a pioneer for the company. Only time and success will tell if this gun will work out or if they stay in the pistol and carbine business, although they released the M16-based Colt SM16 (Sniping M16) which failed miserably. DRONESTRIKE X82A1M CO The Dronestrike X82A1M CO (Counter-Operations) is an AK-47 based design. It comes standard with a jungle-style 30-round magazine (built for efficient reloading) and a sniping scope, as well as Dronestrike's newest innovation, the ERO. FEATURES: Military Folding Stock and rail. Rail mount with heavy duty scope. Extended 23.2" Barrel with barrel shroud. Jungle Style Magazine (there are two 30-round magazines that fire 5.45x39 MM 60-Grain FMJ or non-FMJ). Redesigned military pistol grip. Foregrip to lower recoil. M203 Double-barrel SBS Grenade Launcher. STATS: FIRING RANGE: CLASSIFIED. FEED SYSTEM: Full-Automatic; Closed Bolt; Electronic OR Non-Electronic Recoil Operation. MUZZLE VELOCITY: CLASSIFIED. CLASSIFICATION: There is a soon-to-be released civilian version of the Counter-Ops (Project Cloud), but it is considered a machine gun because it is full-automatic. This of course strangles regulations on the gun, but it can be bought on the black market for cheap, as the gun is rather plentiful. Electronic Recoil Operation (ERO) This system makes artificial recoil through a 50 Watt generator that weighs in at 10 Pounds and is built for strapping onto the person instead of carrying, although it could be carried. This system also makes the bullet go at a high velocity (about 950 ft/s). While it is standard on the X82A1M CO, to order this upgrade for the X82A1C, you would be forking out $9,000 (the average price of a normal used car). 2026 New York Shootout In 2026, two perpetrators, armed with the X82 MK1A1C rifle opened fire from a twelfth-story window. They then armed themselves with a pair of automatic machine pistols for one, and a sawn-off shotgun for another, as well as their bombs and the 12GR shotgun pistol. They killed almost 200 people before police came, telling me that the lazy fucks at the NYPD were too busy with their coffee, donuts, and whores (recieving special service, if you know what I mea ;) ) to report the scene. As a result, Gun Control groups tried to force Dronestrike out of business. They torched the one factory and killed about twenty workers working overtime on Christmas Eve of 2026 (voluntarily, as Einar only set up voluntary overtime), which got twelve of the leaders arrested for conspiracy to commit first degree murder and 20 counts of first degree murder, one count of arson, and disturbing the peace (good riddance, I say). But, after 2027 Dronestrike quit making the A1C and instead focused on the 'Fortress of Fear' Machine Gun. Category:Dronestrike Category:Weapons Category:Guns Category:Rifle Category:Sniper Rifles